


50 Shades of Zilla

by spicedrumandcoke



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Kong: Skull Island (2017), MonsterVerse - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kama Sutra, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrumandcoke/pseuds/spicedrumandcoke
Summary: Godzilla and King Kong have been roommates for several months. After Kong leaves out his copy of the Konga Sutra, Godzilla begins to question his attraction his muscular ape roommate.
Relationships: Godzilla/Kong (Legendary | MonsterVerse)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	50 Shades of Zilla

**Author's Note:**

> This fanficiton was created after watching to people in a discord argue over how big both King Kong and Godzilla's dicks are. We tried to find smut of the two. None existed so I am making my own.

Godzilla looked down at the sight before him and sighed. The book was left on the table. In the open. “Real subtle, Kong.” Godzilla muttered. (You know how King Kong is). The pair had been roommates for several months and Godzilla’s patience with the horny ape was wearing thin. Lewd jokes were sent his way on a daily basis. Godzilla was sure they were just jokes, but after seeing Kong’s not so subtly placed copy of the Konga Sutra on the living room table, he was beginning to wonder how much these comments were jokes.

Godzilla jumped as he heard the front door slam. Kong was back. Godzilla turned to see the King of the Apes smirking.

“What seems to have you so flustered Lizard King?”

Godzilla felt his body heat up. He was not flustered. Sure, he was embarrassed at the thought of the book. Sure, he was imagining the giant ape performing certain pictures in the book, but he was not flustered like Kong implied. Kong approached the table and reached to open the book.

“W-What are you doing?” Godzilla stuttered.

“You looked curious, so I thought that I could show you some of my favorite pages.”

Godzilla groaned as Kong flipped open the Konga Sutra. The Stand and Deliver. The picture displayed an ape bent over, face nearly touching the floor, while a larger ape took him from behind, the smaller’s arms locked firmly in the larger’s grasp. King Kong let out a small chuckle. “I’ve had some fun nights with this move. Ever tried it Zilla?”

Godzilla felt his body freeze. Kong knew damn well that he was still a virgin. “You can be such a dick sometimes, Kong”. Godzilla turned and stomped out the room.

“Zilla, come on man, I was just kidding”.

Godzilla didn’t want to hear it. He was sick of these jokes and how Kong made him feel. Godzilla was positive that he was straight, so why did he just feel himself getting hard over the thought of King Kong showing him exactly how to perform the “Stand and Deliver”.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Godzilla thought as he walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Godzilla stepped into the bathroom and turned the faucet to it’s coldest setting. The cold water did not come out as anticipated. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Godzilla groaned. His shower was broken. Again. He would have to make another call to the Landlady. The apartment was shit, but June was the only person in New York that was willing to rent to large monsters. Their constant battles and destruction didn’t exactly make them the best of tenants. At least the broken shower distracted Godzilla from his forming problem.

A gentle knock could be heard from Godzilla’s bedroom door. Godzilla practiced a quick breathing exercise before opening his door. “What is it, Kong?”

“Look, Zilla, I’m sorry for messing around earlier. I was being a dick. I guess I just like to tease you and I took it too far this time. I’ll put the book up and order us some dinner. I heard that McDonald’s brought the Kaiju burger back for a limited time.”

Godzilla managed a weak smile. “It’s okay Kong. I was just being too sensitive. You can keep the book out. Who knows, maybe I’ll learn a thing or two for when I eventually bring someone back to our place.”

Godzilla could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in Kong’s eyes when he mentioned bringing back home a partner. He opened his mouth to comment on Kong’s small facial twitch, but Kong spoke first.

“If you ever need pointers I would be more than happy to help. Although most of my experience is male partners. I hope that’s okay.”

“I, uh, think it’ll be okay.” Godzilla winced at his own confirmation. Why was King Kong the only guy who made him feel this way. He shook off the intrusive thoughts of the Konga Sutra and followed Kong back into the living room.


End file.
